A Malfoy Is Never Scared
by Lollipop456
Summary: One-shot. Draco Malfoy fears for the life of his wife, Astoria and their unborn son, when he recieves word that Astoria has been sent to Saint Mungo's.R&R please.


Draco Malfoy was afraid. After all that he had been through in his twenty-three-years on Earth, he was afraid for the first time. As he walked down the halls of Saint Mungo's hospital, he could hear the wails from newborn infants, and husbands and wives fawning over their tiny little blessings. In Draco's mind, all he could think of was the sound of his wife, Astoria, sobbing over the loss of their dead child.

He had known from the beginning of Astoria's pregnancy, that her wanting to deliver the baby like all Muggle women do was going to lead to this. He knew that it would likely kill the baby, and possibly Astoria herself. When his father, Lucius Malfoy, informed him that Astoria was at Saint Mungo's and was bleeding profusely, he felt like his nightmare had come true. The baby was bound to die now, and Astoria could not possibly survive losing a large amount of blood.

In truth, Draco blamed himself. He and Astoria had argued for nine months on the possibility of delivering the baby by the use of magic. It always upsetted Astoria every time they argued on this matter. Now, her emotional state had most likely sent her into labor. The first thing he knew he would do if Astoria had survived, was to apologize to her and to their child, who he was certain would be dead.

Finally, Draco found a Healer and approached her. He swallowed hard and tapped the Healer on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy! I'd never thought you'd come." The Healer said.

"Where is my wife?" Draco asked.

"Why, her room is down the hall. The poor dear has been so weak. She's lost quite a bit of blood, you see, and we thought for certain that she wouldn't survive the birth. Once your son was born, she lost concious. But I'm certain that she is awake now." The Healer and Draco walked down the hall.

" My son? The baby is alive?" Draco asked, hardly able to speak.

"Very much so. He's extremely healthy. It surprised us all, with the condition your wife was in. We've got to keep Astoria here for observation, as well as the child, but they both seem to be doing well for the time being."

Draco was in such a state of shock. He could not believe what The Healer had just told him. It was only when he entered Astoria's room, that the disbelief had faded into concern. Astoria was alive, but she was pale and unconcious.

"She looks like a ghost." Draco whispered.

The Healer chuckled quietly. "She's just fine, Mr. Malfoy. It will take some time for her color to return. I'll leave you two alone. She has been wanting to see you since she arrived."

The Healer stepped out of the room, and Draco approached the bed. He brushed his hand up against Astoria's arm, and stroked it carefully. Soon, Astoria opened her eyes and looked up at Draco.

"You're here." Astoria was barely able to talk, the labor had practically taken all of her energy.

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Astoria gave a smile and sat up slightly, propping herself against the pillows. She took Draco's hand in her own. She was cold, no doubt, but Draco truly didn't mind it at all.

"I've not seen him completely. The Healers showed him to me before I fainted, but they had him wrapped in a blanket. He's healthy though. I knew he would be."

Draco kissed Astoria's hand. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I shouldn't have yelled at you while you were pregnant."

"It's all right. We wouldn't be married, if we didn't have an argument or two. I guess that's something that Muggles and Wizards have in common, eh?"

Draco smiled and leaned over, kissing Astoria on the lips. A few minutes later, the Healer came into the room, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Congratluations." The Healer handed Draco his newborn son.

Draco could not believe it. He was holding his son. The son that he thought would not survive. He looked up at Astoria, who offered a weak smile.

"He's small." Draco said, partially to himself.

"Don't worry, Draco. He won't break." Astoria did her best to assure her husband.

"What are we going to call him?" Draco asked, allowing the newborn infant to clutch his finger.

"Well, my father's name was Randall."

Draco grimaced at the name, and Astoria couldn't help but give a weakened laugh.

"All right, we won't name him Randall."

Draco looked down at his son, trying his best to come up with a name. Then he had it, the perfect name for his perfect son.

"Scorpius. Let's name him Scorpius." Draco said.

"Why Scorpius?" Astoria asked.

"Because he's my son. Besides, it's the best name for a future Slytherin."

Astoria nodded. "Scorpius, it is."

As Astoria began to lay back down, she saw that Draco was beginning to look somewhat distracted.

"Draco, are you all right?" Astoria asked, but Draco said nothing. "You weren't scared for me and Scorpius, were you?"

Draco looked up at Astoria and smiled. "Of course not, darling. When has a Malfoy ever been scared?"


End file.
